Friendship is Magic, part 2
Friendship is Magic, part 2 is the second episode of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. The episode is referred to as Elements of Harmony on Hasbro's viewing guide,2 and The Magic of Friendship, part 2 in The Elements of Harmony guidebook. It is the second half of a two-part episode. In this episode, Twilight Sparkle and her new friends travel to the Castle of the Two Sisters to retrieve the Elements of Harmony in the hope of stopping Nightmare Moon from taking over Equestria. Summary Introduction At the Golden Oak Library, Twilight Sparkle and her friends find a book about the Elements of Harmony. They learn that the elements of kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty, and loyalty are known, but the sixth is a mystery. The book also says that the Elements are stored in the royal sisters' ancient castle in the Everfree Forest. The ponies decide to look for the Elements but are unaware that Nightmare Moon has been listening to their conversation the whole time. Introduction At the Golden Oak Library, Twilight Sparkle and her friends find a book about the Elements of Harmony. They learn that the elements of kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty, and loyalty are known, but the sixth is a mystery. The book also says that the Elements are stored in the royal sisters' ancient castle in the Everfree Forest. The ponies decide to look for the Elements but are unaware that Nightmare Moon has been listening to their conversation the whole time. Quotes : Twilight Sparkle: I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them... I don't even know what they do! : Pinkie Pie: The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide. : Twilight Sparkle: How did you find that? : Pinkie Pie: voice It was under "E"! : Twilight Sparkle: Oh. : Applejack: We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple. : Pinkie Pie: Especially if there's candy apples in there. What? Those things are good! : Fluttershy: the manticore Oh, you poor, poor little baby. : Rainbow Dash: Little? : Rarity: Such lovely luminescent scales. : Sea Serpent: I know. : Rarity: Your expertly coiffed mane. : Sea Serpent: Oh, I know, I know! : Rarity: Your fabulous manicure. : Sea Serpent: It's so true! : Rarity: All ruined without your beautiful mustache. : Sea Serpent: It's true, I'm hideous! : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail! : Rarity: Oh, it's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back. : Rainbow Dash: So would the mustache. : Nightmare Moon: You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work! : Twilight Sparkle: But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are my friends! You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!